


The Chant for the Dead

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, flashfic, post-A Stitch in Time Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: On Cardassia, post-A Stitch in Time: Bashir overhears Garak’s chant for the dead.





	The Chant for the Dead

“ _...Enarbran Tain; Mila Garak; Tolan Garak; Palandine Lokar._ ”

Garak completes his chant and remains kneeling, eyes closed, forehead pressed against the tower of rubble.

Later Julian asks if he’s heard news of Palandine’s fate.

“No,” He replies, “But it’s time to make my peace.”


End file.
